


OC Oneshots

by MiloSebastion



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Alex and her demon friends, Cute, Demons bois, Funny, I suck at tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly weekly updates?, To Be Continued, Warning: Demons being dumbasses, drunk demons, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloSebastion/pseuds/MiloSebastion
Summary: A bundle of oneshots and stuff for my OC’s. Some nice, some... not so nice. Anyways, enjoy! No copying, thanks, and please no hate.





	OC Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> The gang sort if have a night off, so they decide to have a drink... or a dozen... I think you get the idea

**It was a unusual night to begin with, to say the least. Their little quest had taken a bit of a pause, so to speak, so the five had decided to take a night off and have a drink.**

**They were all in** **the living room, almost all drunk off their heads and each sprawled out in various odd places around the medium-sized apartment.  
**

**Alex was sitting upside down on the sofa, her legs hanging over the back of it as she giggled profusely (she had been for twenty minutes, no one new why, and she hadn’t shown any signs of stopping anytime soon).**

**Midnight was standing upright, but he was swaying dangerously, and was apparently telling a dramatic story to Azrael, which mainly consisted of unexpected barks of laughter, sudden and random noises that sounded awfully deer-esque, and, every now and then, a few frantic flapped arm-movements. His tail was wagging, his ears tilted, and a flush on his tanned face.**

**Azrael himself was completely ignoring the stag, instead focusing on his half finished bottle of beer and looking extremely thoughtful from where he sat in the floor. His eyes were bigger than usual and he took no care in curling his wings in, instead letting them spread out behind him.**

**Velluto’s long legs and fluffy, digitigrade feet could be seen half-in, half-out of the kitchen. He hadn’t moved in about half an hour, after stumbling to the kitchen and smacking his head off the doorframe (intoxication apparently made him forget his height, so he hadn’t ducked like he usually did) and collapsing into a laughing fit on the floor before probably passing out.**

**Ink, who was able to hold his liquor more than the rest, was sitting on the dining table and muttering to himself. Not in a drunk way, in a grumpy way. He had basically had to stop the four idiots around him from dying or getting alcohol poisoning.** **His teeth were also longer than they had been before, ever since Velluto had thrown a bottle at him in a drunken mood swing, causing the spider to bare his teeth and hiss.**

**So, basically, they’re were, mostly, having a... nice time. Something they hadn’t really had in a while.**

**Of course, though, the hangovers in the morning would _really_ suck. Funnily enough, demons get hangovers just as bad as humans. In fact, the animal ones had it a lot worse, due to enhanced senses. So, maybe not so good, then... **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was nice. If you want, comment some ideas below. I also made a work about their character designs, so go check that out of you want more info about them.


End file.
